


14

by Clown_Teeth



Series: one-thirds [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: 14 - Freeform, Alcohol, Cocaine, Drabble, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Identity Porn, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RPF, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: How the fuck did they wind up here?
Relationships: Joey Jordison/James Root, Joey Jordison/Jim Root
Series: one-thirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	14

How the fuck did they wind up here? 

Teeth clashing, James' fingers tightly gripping fistfuls of long black hair, Joey's small legs settled on either side of Jim's right thigh, desperately rocking himself into the firm muscle. Joey let out a pitiful whimper, slithering his tongue between his lips as he clenched his thigh around Jim's leg. James groaned deep in his chest, dropping one of his hands to Joey's ass, guiding the smaller man's hips. He used his tightening grip on his hair to keep him in place, his lips pressing harder against his. 

Joey squirmed, one hand desperately clutching Jim's sweat-coated white jumpsuit, his other shakily holding onto his other thigh for balance. James' large hard squeezed Joey's hip tightly, most definitely leaving finger bruises that would show up the next morning - along with the regret they'd both undoubtedly feel. 

They were so high; packed with adrenaline from the show, they'd been drinking long before they performed, and the second all the guys left the small backstage area, Joey was pulling a bag of coke out of the side of his boot. Joey was one of the few people that knew of James' minor coke habit, and was his usual go-to to get high with. But the mix of alcohol, cocaine, and adrenaline had the two groping at each other like a pair of horny teenagers. 

Now, Joey had Jim's jumpsuit unzipped, his small fingers splayed across the large expanse of his chest, panting as he continued to rut against his thigh. James yanked on Joey's hair, tilting his head back to bite and kiss at his throat, sloppily licking and mouthing at his exposed skin. Joey shuddered, his bony knee pressing against Jim's crotch, feeling his hard cock twitch every time he bumped against it. 

James was mostly quiet, only letting out soft groans and gentle shushes, reminding Joey to be quiet. Joey on the other hand, was panting like a dog, whining and mumbling Jim's name every other breath. 

Soon, Jim started rocking his thigh up against Joey, following his movements. The pressure and friction felt fantastic; his cock was leaking after just a few minutes of grinding against Jim's thigh. James nipped at the sensitive skin around his neck, and Joey gasped, his hips jerking, losing their rhythm. 

James hummed, shoving his hand between them, palming at Joey's crotch. The baggy jumpsuit made it difficult to really access much, but Jim still managed to awkwardly grope at Joey's cock. He had no experience with men before, so he wasn't sure what else to do besides kiss him and let him dry-hump his thighs. 

It was enough for a cocaine-addled Joey, whose nerves were on fire. Every touch set him ablaze, made him gasp and sear. The coke and the lust were overwhelming him, turning his brain into a fog. All he could smell was Jim's aftershave and sweat, the chemical taste of the cocaine dripping in the back of his throat. He was so  _ fucking  _ close, if Jim would just move his hand a little over… 

Joey groaned in frustration, digging his nails in James' chest, and desperately searched for his lips, locking together in a feverish kiss. He reached between them, gripping Jim's wrist and holding his hand in place, rolling his hips against his hand. It only took a couple of desperate thrusts of his hips for him to cum, shuddering and gasping in James' arms. 

The moment he could, he scrambled out of James' lap, awkwardly tugging at the crotch of his jumpsuit, trying to hide the slowly appearing, small stain on the front. His face was red, and he cleared his throat, turning to snatch what was left in the bag of coke on the table. 

"I gotta shower," he rushed out, stuffing the bag in his pocket. "Thanks for the quick fuck." 

James was bewildered, still hard, and merely nodded in answer. He watched Joey turn on his heel, striding out of the room quickly. He looked down at his lap, feeling his face turn red at the sight of his obvious hard-on. 

This was definitely going to change things.

**Author's Note:**

> idk just couldn't get this outta my head  
> Edit: I wrote this at four am and realized I mistitled it in dumb lmao


End file.
